digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digivolution
Digivolution is a fictional term used in the Digimon series. It is a process used by Digimon, monsters that inhabit a parallel universe called the Digital World that spawned from Earth's communication networks. Through Digivolution, a Digimon can develop into a more powerful being. The original Japanese version of the anime simply uses the term for this process, which translates literally to "evolution." Concept Digimon reside in the Earth's various electronic networks as well as in the Digital World. As they are essentially computer data they can download additional data to themselves, which makes them stronger. If they download enough data Digivolution is triggered. During Digivolution the Digimon's appearance and attributes change, and it becomes significantly stronger than it was before. The resultant form of the Digimon almost always has a different name than the previous. However, the Digimon's consciousness remains unchanged. If a Digimon does not absorb enough data needed to maintain the form, it will not be able to retain that form for long and revert to a lower level in a matter of time. Digivolution is divided into multiple levels, made up of an egg-form and six main evolutionary steps. Main Digivolutionary Stages (English adaptation terms with Japanese terms in brackets): * * * * * * If left to its own devices, Digimon will naturally age and, over time, may digivolve to higher levels using data from the environment. Digivolving from the initial Fresh stage usually progresses, but each subsequent level takes progressively more time. Because of this, only a sparse number of Digimon naturally reach their final forms. Anger and/or the necessity to survive in a great battle can often spur digivolution. When Digimon are deleted (killed) they either regress completely into DigiEggs or break apart into innumerable bits of errant data that can be easily acquisitioned or "Loaded" by other Digimon. However, when a Digimon forms a bond with a human, a Digimon may digivolve much more quickly. Using a Digivice, humans can allow a Digimon to instantaneously digivolve to a higher level by sharing their energy. This takes a large amount of energy and cannot happen if the Digimon is weak, injured, or hungry. Digimon who digivolve using a digivice will degenerate, or "De-digivolve", to a lower form after a certain amount of time or if sufficiently injured in a battle. Usually, a partner Digimon's default stage is Rookie; Gatomon from Digimon Adventure being a notable exception, as she naturally digivolved to Champion before meeting her partner human. However, sufficient injury or energy loss can cause a Digimon to revert an even lower form after naturally digivolving. On top of the regular stages, special forms exist that can only obtained through special methods: Special Stages * , an ancient form of digivolution which only a handful of Digimon are capable of. To gain this form, the Digimon needs to absorb the energy from one of the special . If a Digimon has multiple Digi-Eggs, its digivolved forms become progressively more powerful. An Armor Digimon's power is similar to that of a Champion's and were often equated as such in the card game. Later versions of the card game outright stated that they were the same. They are also considered equivalent to Ultimates in Digimon World DS and Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. * ; the H standing for "Human". Shown only in Digimon Frontier, this is a form that transforms a human into a human-like Digimon, whose power rivals that of a Champion. To attain this, one requires the H-Spirit of an Ancient Warrior. Human Hybrids were treated as equivalent to Champions in Digital Monster Card Game and became Champions in Digital Monster Card Game α. * ; the B standing for "Beast". Shown only in Digimon Frontier, this is a form that transforms a human into a more bestial-looking Digimon, whose power rivals that of a Ultimate's. To attain this, one require the B-Spirit of an Ancient Warrior. Beast Hybrids were treated as equivalent to Ultimates in Digital Monster Card Game and became Ultimates in Digital Monster Card Game α. * Hybrid-A; the A standing for "Advanced", also known as . Shown only in Digimon Frontier, this is a powerful form, achieved using both an H-Spirit and B-Spirit. Advanced Hybrids were treated as equivalent to Megas in Digital Monster Card Game and became Megas in Digital Monster Card Game α. * Hybrid-Z; the Z standing for "Zeta", also known as . Shown only in Digimon Frontier, this form uses five H-Spirits and five B-Spirits, combining to give a human an incredibly advanced and powerful form. Zeta Hybrids were treated as equivalent to Megas in Digital Monster Card Game and became Megas in Digital Monster Card Game α. * Burst Mode: Shown so far only in Digimon Data Squad, Burst is "the power that exceeds Mega," though it may just be similar to a mode change where digimon of a certain level transform to attain greater power such as Imperialdramon. A Burst Digimon retains a similarity to their original form but has new attacks and a clear increase in power. * , a level even higher than Mega. Its existence was a major focus of Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. Only a few Digimon are at this level, and many times they are just classified as Mega for convenience. However, in Digimon World DS, Chronomon is referred to as an Ultra Level. In all Digimon series, a Digimon will usually shout out its type of Digivolution immediately before Digivolving and then shout out its new name immediately after. Examples include: "Agumon Digivolve to . . . Greymon (Agumon shinka! Greymon)!" and "Imperialdramon Mode Change to . . . Fighter Mode (Imperialdramon Mode Change! Fighter Mode)!" Though Digivolution is named after the theory of evolution, it is more similar to metamorphosis, though there is also an element of aging involved (as seen in the Japanese stage terms). Effects of Digivolution When a Digimon reaches its next level, its appearance may resemble its previous form or it can have no relationship to it at all. Usually, the resultant Digimon is larger than the previous form, though there are several exceptions (e.g., MetalGreymon to WarGreymon or Togemon to Lillymon). Each new form brings more strength, power, speed, agility, and new attacks. Kinds of Digivolution Digivolve , This is one of a Digimon's special abilities. As they gain data, skills or effect of a Digivice they will be transported into a Digivolution zone where they slowly Digivolve into champions. They may gain armor and/or clothes and when Digimon digivolve they will become a lot stronger than all of the rookies. Digimon can only stay in their Champion Digivolution until their energy or data drops to zero. In Digimon Tamers it is more difficult to trigger Digivolution in partner Digimon. In this universe, the ultimate source of Digivolution for every Digimon is Calumon, an In-Training Digimon created by the Digital World's gods, the Digimon Sovereigns, to put the power of Digivolution in a space small enough so that it couldn't be detected by the malicious computer program D-Reaper. A Digimon’s Tamer must swipe a Digivolution cardIn the Digimon Tamers universe there is a version of the Digimon trading card game that is very popular with children all over the world. If a child becomes the Tamer of a Digimon he or she can use these trading cards to modify various aspects of their Digimon. They can temporarily give them extra power or weapons, or in this case get them to Digivolve. into their D-Power Digivice as an activator for Calumon to give them Digivolution energy. (Though Calumon is sentient his energy is sent to Digimon automatically. He does trigger Digivolution for the Tamers on his own on several occasions, however.) To digivolve to the Ultimate level, a partner Digimon is sent the energy of a Blue Card via the D-Power, as well as being given some of Calumon’s energy. In Digimon Data Squad a human partner evokes a D.N.A. (Digimon Natural Ability, originally "Digisoul") within themselves. A D.N.A. is a manifestation of a human partner's emotions that they can send to their Digimon to prompt evolution. Some non-partnered Digimon feed off the negative thoughts of people to evolve in this series. The call is "D.N.A., Charge!". In each series it is possible for a swarm of Fresh or In-Training Digimon to combine into one Digimon of a higher level. As this method of evolution produces a Digimon with one consciousness it cannot be considered a type of DNA Digivolution. this is shit! Mega Digivolution is used only by Paildramon in Digimon Adventure 02 and implied to have been used by Angewomon in Digimon: The Movie, although it is probable that MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon could have used this too. Like Tamers, this series has the Digimon Sovereigns, though only Azulongmon appears here. Azulongmon shared the energy of a DigiCore with the Adventure 02 partner Digimon, a ball of powerful energy that catalyzes Digivolution in a similar way to what Calumon does in Tamers. Combining the power of their Digivices with that of Azulongmon, the other Digimon who were at the In-Training stage at the time evolved to Rookies, but the Ultimate level Paildramon, who was fighting a losing battle against Mummymon and a Triceramon at the time, was given the ability to Mega Digivolve, digivolving him to Imperialdramon. Special Types of Digivolutions These methods of Digivolution branch out from the normal types. Dark Digivolution is a corrupt form of regular Digivolution, usually resulting in an evil digimon. A Digimon dark digivolves when its partner coerces it to digivolve forcefully, with a mind clouded with anger, or though dark power. A Digimon digivolved through his method is evil and perceives nothing but its urges to destroy, making it very dangerous. In Digimon Adventure, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya pressured his partner Greymon to digivolve to its Ultimate stage, resulting in SkullGreymon (as opposed to MetalGreymon, his true Ultimate). Greymon dark digivolved to SkullGreymon again and then into a virus version of MetalGreymon in Digimon Adventure 02 as a result of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Ring, Dark Spiral, and his black D-3. In Digimon Tamers, Takato Matsuki, enraged by the death of Leomon, willed WarGrowlmon to become Megidramon, a Digimon so viciously powerful it almost destroyed the entire Digital World, unleashing the power of the Digital Hazard symbol on its chest. In Digimon Data Squad, Marcus' rage towards Thomas' defection caused ShineGreymon to transform into ShineGreymon Ruin Mode. In Digimon Next, Barbamon's infusion of dark energy combined with MagnaAngemon's negative thoughts forced a dark digivolution to Murmuxmon , and when Barbamon's Commandments murdered Trailmon, an enraged Yuu caused Gaomon to digivolve to Black Gaogamon . Shou Kahara's use of the Dark Area and the Dark Digisoul to digivolve Peckmon to Crowmon is also a form of Dark Digivolution. Armor Digivolution is the fusion of a Digimon with a . It is featured in Digimon Adventure 02. It is an ancient form of Digivolution that developed when the Digital World was young and it was almost impossible to evolve even to the Champion level without assistance. It was later used in Digimon Adventure 02, when the Dark Digivice and the presence of Control Spires prevented Digimon from Digivolving to the Champion level. A DigiDestined activates Armor Digivolution by shouting, "Digi-Armor Energize!" or "Digimental Up!". In the English dub, a golden Digi-Egg is activated by shouting "Golden Armor Energize!" DNA Digivolution is a method of Digivolution used in Digimon Adventure 02 and before that it was first discovered in Our War Game! introducing Omnimon. With DNA Digivolution, two Digimon combine into one Digimon of a higher level. The new Digimon will have both separate consciousnesses united into a single one. When a DNA Digivolved Digimon speaks its voice consists of the original Digimons' voices uttered simultaneously. It was also stated that a Digimon formed through DNA Digivolution is considerably stronger than normal Ultimates or Megas, as the combined power of the two is joined by extra data (however, the only reliable evidence of this is Omnimon. The three Ultimate DNA Digimon never showed a degree of power beyond the other partner Ultimates). In Digimon Adventure 02, it was Gatomon's tail ring, which was in the possession of Gennai, that gave the Digimon the power to DNA Digivolve , with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolving through another means since Gatomon still had her tail ring at the time. There is also a sub-form of DNA Digivolving seen in the dub of Revenge of Diaboromon called Warp DNA Digivolution. Using it, two Rookie-level Digimon can skip Digivolving to the required stage for combining and go straight to the DNA Digivolved form. Agumon and Gabumon are the only ones to have used this, becoming Omnimon without Warp Digivolving to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Digimon known to use DNA Digivolving in the anime series are: * WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to Omnimon * ExVeemon and Stingmon to Paildramon * Aquilamon and Gatomon to Silphymon * Ankylomon and Angemon to Shakkoumon Digimon known to use DNA Digivolving in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 are: * Devimon and Ogremon to SkullSatamon * Kuwagamon and Kokatorimon to Megadramon * Megadramon and Cherrymon to Ghoulmon * WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to Omnimon Digimon known to use DNA Digivolving in the Wonderswan Games are: * Machinedramon and Kimeramon to Millenniummon in Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer * Monodramon and ZeedMillenniummon to a Digi-Egg in Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer. The Japanese term for DNA Digivolution, Jogress Evolution, is a portmanteau of the words "joint" and "progress." DNA Digivolution is handled much differently in the video games. Except for Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer, which features Calumon cards which provide the normal DNA Digivolution function for the Digimon listed in the anime series, Digimon World 2, Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers, Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers, and Digimon World Dawn/Dusk follow a different method. DNA Digivolving two digimon together will create one new Digimon with increased stats, sometimes forming a new one but other times not. Warp Digivolution (1) / Ultimate Evolution / Double Warp Digivolution is a digivolution process where a Digimon can reach a higher level directly bypassing any intermittent phases. Notable digimon who have used this (although only implicitly in some cases) are Agumon, Gabumon, Leomon, Angemon, Keramon and Impmon. Note that in few cases, particularly Agumon, Gabumon, and Angemon, they didn't actually bypass any intermittent phases—they simply go through it very quickly. This is shown by Agumon and Gabumon having their Champion and Ultimate forms appear during their respective Warp Digivolution, and MagnaAngemon appears briefly when Angemon warp digivolves into Seraphimon. In Digimon Tamers, Impmon gains the ability to Warp Digivolve to Beelzemon , though it is never actually called Warp Digivolution in the series. In Digimon Data Squad, it is called Ultimate Evolution; with enough D.N.A., a Digimon can evolve straight from Rookie to Mega, much like Warp Digivolution from the first two seasons. However, during evolution, the Digimon simply uses the term shinka without any prefix. The call is "D.N.A., Charge! Overdrive!". In the English dub, this is called "Double Warp Digivolution", and while this is functionally identical to standard Warp Digivolution there is one subtle difference; during Warp Digivolution the intermittent phases of the Digimon are shown (e.g. Greymon and Metalgreymon are shown in the animation sequence when Agumon Warp Digivolves to Wargreymon), but during Double Warp Digivolution all intermittent phases are skipped and not shown at all (e.g. Geogreymon and Rizegreymon are not shown in the sequence when Agumon Double Warp Digivolves to Shinegreymon). Mode Change A occurs when a Digimon becomes a different version of its current species. The new mode is usually more powerful than the previous. Digimon known to Mode Change are: * Imperialdramon to Fighter Mode and then Paladin Mode * Gallantmon to Crimson Mode * Beelzemon to Blast Mode * Lucemon to Chaos Mode, then Shadow Lord Mode and Larva (almost unique in that he changes level as well as mode). * Belphemon Sleep Mode to Rage Mode * ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, Ravemon, and BanchoLeomon all to Burst Mode * ShineGreymon to |Ruin Mode * UlforceVeedramon to Future Mode (also changes level as well as mode). Warp DNA Digivolution Warp DNA Digivolution was used in the English version of the second Adventure 02 movie, Revenge of Diaboromon. Agumon and Gabumon digivolved together directly into Omnimon. Biomerge Digivolution is used only in Digimon Tamers. It works like Warp Digivolution, but the partner Digimon merges with its human Tamer to evolve. Unlike DNA Digivolution, the resultant Mega level Digimon has two consciousnesses. The Digimon and Tamer remain separate and are able to feel each other's thoughts and feelings. The human Tamer lays within his or her partner, surrounded by a bubble of light, lending his or her strength. The main problem with Biomerging is that while it is quite simple in the Digital World it is very hard in the Real World. This is because in the Digital World both humans and Digimon are data, in the Real World the humans are flesh and blood, but the Digimon are still data. This problem was overcome when Dobermon sacrificed himself, as he was a vessel carrying a power from the Digimon Sovereigns. While Biomerge Digivolution is supposed to activate only when both Digimon and Tamer have one overriding goal they want to fight together to achieve, in the D-Reaper arc of Digimon Tamers once Dobermon sacrificed himself to allow the Tamers to Biomerge the Tamers somehow automatically activate Biomerge when they need to fight, like in episode 51 Takato was going back to Shinjuku to fight the D-Reaper and he Biomerged with Guilmon. A Tamer activates Biomerging by commanding, "Biomerge Activate!" in the English dub. In the Japanese version, the term Matrix Evolution was in fact counted only for the Biomerging. Tamers and Digimon known to use Biomerging in the anime are: * Takato Matsuki and Guilmon to Gallantmon * Henry Wong and Terriermon to MegaGargomon * Rika Nonaka and Renamon to Sakuyamon * Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon to Justimon Shining Digivolution Shining Digivolution is considered to be Calumon's attack. In Tamers, when Calumon released all of his Digivolution energy he caused every Digimon in the Digital World (except the Tamers' Digimon) to digivolve to Mega. It was called the "Light of Digivolution" in Digimon World DS. Pseudo-Evolution is what Kurata terms the process he uses to evolve Gizumon into Gizumon-AT and then Gizumon-XT, with the use of an artificial D.N.A. There is no official term for the process in the English version. Bio Hybrid Digivolution , is used in Digimon Data Squad. It enables Kouki, Nanami and Ivan to become their first Digimon forms, based on three Armor Digimon. However, the resulting forms are far more powerful than regular Armor types. This type of digivolution caused by injecting a digimons scattered data in Gizumon into a human body, so the data can merge into human's D.N.A. and when the D.N.A. is released the digimon form can take over human body and merge powers (human and digimon). When the Bio evolution is completed, the digimon data reverts back into a Digi-Egg and leaves the human body. (And s/he cannot evolve into digimon again unless re-injected.) The call is "Bio Hybrid D.N.A. Charge". The Bio-Hybrids first forms are: * Kouki to BioThunderbirdmon * Nanami to BioQuetzalmon * Ivan to BioStegomon Hyper Bio Extra Evolution is used in Data Squad. Hyper Bio Extra evolution caused by Akihiro Kurata re-inject more powerful digimon data into Kouki, Ivan, and Nanami using data gathered from Gizumon-AT and Gizumon-XT. This power is very dangerous because if the human body cannot contain the digimon data, they also are killed. However, these three overcome this situation and receive mega power from digimon. The call is "Bio Hybrid D.N.A. Full Charge". The Bio-Hybrids new forms are: * Nanami to BioRotosmon * Ivan to BioSupinomon * Kouki to BioDarkdramon Burst Evolution is used in Data Squad and in Next. In Data Squad, it is a Mode Change, it enables a Mega Digimon to reach its Burst Mode; an even more-powerful form. The call is "Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!" in English, and "Charge! Digisoul Burst!" in Japanese. ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, Ravemon, and BanchoLeomon have all managed to get to Burst Mode. In the series finale, Agumon achieved a form resembling Burst Mode, with energy surrounding his body, but it was never confirmed to be a Burst Mode level. In Next, it is simply a way to digivolve from Ultimate to Mega in the absence of a Digivice; however, it quickly consumes the tamer's life-force, and is dangerous to use. It is invoked by calling out "Burst Charge!". X Evolution A unique type of digivolution when a digimon comes in contact with the X Antibody, and becomes an upgraded version of their selves, most of the time with new, stronger attacks, and a diffrent appearance. Death-X Evolution Digivolution through death, where DexDorugamon, DexDoruGreymon and DexDorugoramon digivolve when they die to get to higher forms. Blast Digivolution This digivolution is in the game Digimon World 3. When a digimon gets its digivolution gauge full by taking damage from the enemy or using an item with the same function, the Digimon will digivolve into whatever level depending on its stats (ex. Guilmon to WarGrowlmon, Agumon to SkullGreymon). A possible similar digivolutions exist in Digimon Chroni cles and the Pendulum X called Blast Evolution, but it's unknown if they're the same. For a list of possible Blast Digivolutions, visit this GameFAQs walkthrough http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/psx/file/562323/51616 and go to section ch073 for Blast Digivolution. A similar effect can be done with the "Digivolve Disk" item in Digimon World DS. Spirit Evolution These Digivolutions only appear in Digimon Frontier. They refer exclusively to when a someone uses a Spirit to digivolve into a Digimon. Spirit Evolution categorizes the use of a Spirit to digivolve. Spirit Evolution results in a Human Hybrid, a humanoid Digimon, or a Beast Hybrid, which produces a Digimon more similar to an animal but not necessarily devoid of humanoid features. The Digidestined must release a ring of their own Fractal Code (called Digicode in the Japanese version), hold the Digivice and scan it. The Japanese version of Frontier refers to both types of evolution as Spirit Evolution, while in the English version, the call is "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" for Human Spirits and "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" for Beast Spirits. Slide Evolution is not actually an evolution. Like Mode Change, it is a way for a human or Digimon to switch back and forth between Human or Beast forms. It can also be used to transform quickly between forms that aren't quite digivolution. Outside of the Frontier universe, some normal Digimon can perform a type of Slide Evolution. In Digimon Data Squad a Drimogemon, a Champion, morphed into a Digmon. Fusion Evolution is the merging of a Human and Beast spirit of the same element to a , a Digimon that has twice the power than what a single Human or Beast spirit can carry. Only two of the DigiDestined, Takuya Kanbara (keeper of the Spirits of Flame) and Koji Minamoto (keeper of the Spirits of Light), use Fusion Evolution in Frontier. The appearance of a Fusion Evolved Digimon can vary, but in the case of Aldamon (Takuya's Fusion) and Beowulfmon (Koji's) they are literally a mixture of features of their respective Human and Beast counterparts. In the English dub, Takuya's call is "Execute, Now! Fusion Evolution!" and Koji's is just "Execute! Fusion Evolution!". Unified Spirit Evolution is an evolution where in the person evolving uses five of the ten Legendary Warrior spirits to evolve to a . Takuya and Koji are the only children to evolve in this way. Takuya uses the Spirits of Flame, Wind, Ice, Earth, and Wood to become EmperorGreymon, and Koji takes the Spirits of Light, Thunder, Darkness, Water, and Steel to digivolve into MagnaGarurumon. The Spirits of the other children are returned to them when EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon revert to Takuya and Koji. In the English dub, their call is "Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!". Ancient Spirit Evolution is the most powerful evolution in Digimon Frontier. All of the Legendary Warrior spirits combine at once to form Susannomon, the most powerful Digimon obtained through a spirit. Susanoomon appears twice in Frontier; first Takuya and Koji evolve into him and then in the final battle of the series all the DigiDestined (except Koichi Kimura) combine to form him. In the English dub, The first call is "Ancient Spirits Unite!", while the second one is "Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution!". Notes and References Category:Terms